


Draw, Doodle, Scribble.

by e44



Series: ROLLCANDY [1]
Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Coping, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 18:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16434917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/e44/pseuds/e44
Summary: Cotton Candy just needs to draw or write onto something to feel better.





	Draw, Doodle, Scribble.

She kept scribbling stuff in his hand, his wrist, his arm... and Rollcake's patience is running low.

She was concentrated, having a tiny wood case over her legs full of colorful markers and pens.

However, he couldn't find it in his heart to stop her. It had been a long day, their ride home got delayed — Candy actually ran out of papers hours ago.

He wasn't one to say 'No' to his special one, no matter how much he didn't look the part of a sentimental guy, Cotton Candy always got under his skin, but in the most sweet way possible.

She kept doodling hearts with a pink marker over Rollcake's dark skin, varying sizes and forms while humming a small tune.

The bus they were on was the last one of the night, and he could feel his eyelids getting heavier by the minute. But everytime he thought he could doze off, he felt the cold tip of a marker touch a new part of his arm.

If he had to be honest, it was a little bit annoying. Although he'd rather get Cotton Candy draw or write in his skin instead the bus window or whatever she had closer at the time. Sitting next to her, looking at Cotton Candy with nothing but the city lights embracing her pink hair proved to be too, a good past time. She was wearing buns today, a change from her usual free curly hair, but the way the stars and hearts in her hair adorned it was still pretty damn her.

She'd usually write letters, and scribble small drawings in it. It didn't matter to who was the letter dedicated to (usually it was no one, even), or what the content of it was, but it was just the way Candy would feel better after a long, tiring day away from home. So her papers running out during the travel was a miscalculation by both of them, and being in the bus ride for half an hour, Rollcake felt in charge of helping her to cope with the stress.

"What ya doin'?" He asked quietly, as if he could break Cotton Candy's trance with a louder tone.

She drew a cat with a black glitter pen on his wrist, slowly. "Hmhm... kitties"

"Huh..." he mused, gazing back again at her pink eyes, they seemed to be shining behind the lights.

Actually, he was never good at small talk, though his girlfriend was great at it, and somehow they found a decent balance. At this time she seemed so focused on her task that this balance was reduced. But Rollcake didn't really want to fill these moments with unnecessary talk, even if the feeling of the tracing was a little awful and his arm was getting cramped up for holding it in the arm rest for so long; Candy had her hand over his, her thumb making small circles while drawing, and looking like she was having a great time.

He decided, with a silly smile— that he wouldn't wish it any other way.

 

When he dropped her home, after kissing her goodbye (in her cheek, because he cowered out at the very last second) he spent the rest of his walk checking his left arm under the street lamps. Then he saw right over his pulse, something written with a delicate cursive in red glitter: "I love you"

He huffed and put his hands inside his jackets pocket, even if he had no one reason to hide the way his face warmed up.

**Author's Note:**

> H


End file.
